objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
All Assets
These are all the assets, but in alphabetical order. For the body assets, go to Object Idles. Arms Arm 1.png|1 Arm Arm 2.png|2 Arm Arm 3.png|3 Arm Arm 4.png|4 Arm Arm 5.png|5 Arm Arm 6.png|6 Arm Arm 7.png|7 Arm ArmBent.png|Arm Bent ArmBentCurled.png|Arm Bent Curled ArmBentHandOut.png|Arm Bent Hand Out ArmBentThumb.png|Arm Bent Thumb Arm Prasing 2 (1).png|Arm Praising Arm Shaking0001.png|Arm Shaking 1 Arm Shaking0002.png|Arm Shaking 2 Arm Shaking0003.png|Arm Shaking 3 Arm Shaking0004.png|Arm Shaking 4 ArmStraight.png|Arm Straight ArmStraightPointing.png|Arm Straight Pointing Evil Arm (Bow).png|Bow's Evil Arm (The Tile Divide) Check It Out Arm.png|Check It Out Arm Finger(Assets).png|Finger F@#! Finger.png|Middle Finger made by Olivernoah10 Arm.PNG Arm akey askey lololo.PNG Asking Arm V2.png Toothy Check-It Arm.png Praising Arm 2.png Touching Body Arm.png Fist-Up Arm 2.png Waving Arm.png New Drooping Arm 2.png Arms up asking Arm 3.png Yet Another Check-It Out Arm.png Arm1(ML).png Arm_4.png Arm .png Arm bent Pointed.png Arm Bent Droped.png Arm Asking.png Arm 9.png Praising arm.png Praising arm wide.png Praising arm front.png Pointing arm front.png Hmmmm arm.PNG Floored arm.png Dont care arm.png Bent arm ugly.png Arms crossed.png Arm straight pointing.png Arm bent.png Arm bent thumb.png Arm bent hand out.png Arm bent hand curled.png Arm25.png Arm27.png Arm28.png Arm24.png Computer Arm 3.png Arm-Bent-2.png|Arm Bent 2 Super Pointing Arm.png|Super Pointing Arm 347C690D-89F3-4F62-832E-E25497699D30.jpeg|Marker accidentally plays Four|link=uplay4 Holy Cow! Arm.png Bodies/Character Bodies Main article: Object Idles Eyes Evil eyes.png EyeCheekLeft.png EyeCheekMiddle.png EyeCheekRight.png EyeClosed.png EyeClosed2.png EyeClosed3.png EyeClosedForcedLeft.png EyeEyelidLeft.png EyeEyelidMiddle.png EyeEyelidRight.png EyeForcedRight.png EyeHigh.png EyeHighSlanted.png EyeNormal.png EyeSlanted2.png EyeSlantedLeft.png EyeSlantedLeft2.png EyeSlantedLeft2Rager.png EyeSlantedMiddle.png EyeSlantedMiddle2.png EyeSlantedRight.png EyeSlantedRight2.png EyeSlantedRight2Rager.png EyeSuprisedLeft.png EyeSuprisedLeftWoody.png EyeSuprisedMiddle.png EyeSuprisedRight.png EyeSuprisedRightWoody.png BFDI Woody Eye Cheek.png Possessed Eye.png Dextereye2.png Angry White Eye 2.png Angry White Eye.png White Upset eye 2.png White upset eye 1.png Eye Closing 4.png Eye Closing 3.png Eye Closing 2.png WOW New Eyelash.png Shiny Cheek Eye.png Eye.60.png Eye.59.png Eye.58.png Eye.57.png Eye.56.png Eye.55.png Eye.54.png Eye.53.png EYES EYE EY E.png WOW Eye.png EYES MOLO 1.png EYES MOLO.png Eye rage Middle.png Possessed Eye.png Dextereye.png Supah angry eye 2.png Supah angry eye.png Evil Paper Eyes Real.png Bug-eye-md.png Crazy Eye 2.png Crazy Eye 1.png Leafycrazy.png|Leafy's crazy eye New_Scared_Eye_4.png 1825E09B-51BE-479B-BB23-EBCF862FF8DD.jpeg|Dead Eye|link=bleh.png Legs WalkCycle1.png WalkCycle2.png WalkCycle3.png WalkCycle4.png WalkCycle5.png WalkCycle6.png WalkCycle7.png WalkCycle8.png WalkCycle9.png WalkCycle10.png WalkCycle11.png WalkCycle12.png WalkCycle13.png WalkCycle14.png ArmBentScrunched.png LegBent.png LegBentAbove.png LegBentBelow.png LegSraightScrunched.png LegStraight.png LegStraightAbove.png LegStraightBelow.png TwoLegs.png TwoLegsFaceAway.png TwoLegsWide.png Normal legs.png Legs.png Legs together stretching slightly.png Bent legs together.png TwoLegsWide.png TwoLegsFaceAway.png TwoLegs.png LegStraightBelow.png LegStraightAbove.png LegStraight.png LegSraightScrunched.png Curled Up Leg HD.png|Curled Up Leg (Inanimate Insanity Version) 2020-01-14 23.png Bent_Leg_1_Better.png Bent_Leg_4-1.png Mouths FrownClosed2.png FrownClosed.png FrownClosedPuffy.png FrownLipLower.png FrownLipUpper.png FrownOpen1.png FrownOpen2.png FrownOpen3.png FrownOpen4.png FrownOpenPuffy.png Frown Mouth (L) (Original version).png FrownTeeth.png FrownTeethBig.png FrownTeethBig2.png Frown Big Mouth (BFDI).png FrownTeethF.png NeutralClosed.png NeutralO.png NeutralO2.png SmileClosed.png SmileClosed2.png SmileClosedPuffy.png SmileOpen1.png SmileOpen2.png SmileOpen3.png Happy Mouth (L) (Original version).png SmileOpen4.png Happy Big Mouth (BFDI).png SmileOpenPuffy.png SmileTeeth.png SmileTeethBig.png SmileTeethF.png Happy mouth F.png Tongue.png 1470241840.png|Happyopen 1470241851.png Happy Mouth.png|Happy Mouth (Object Express) Huh Mouth.png|BOO Mouth Lightbulb Laughing Mouth.png Ahh Mouth.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 F.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 L.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 Open.png Mouth Frown Tobw Ep2 Close.png Simpson Mouth.png Mouth 0.0 Happy L.png Mouth 0.0 Happy F.png Mouth 0.0 Happy open.png Mouth 0.0 Happy close.png Yoy! Mouth.png WOOOO Mouth.png PARTY Mouth.png Ok! Mouth.png Do I have to Mouth.png Cool! Mouth.png Cool Mouth 3.png Shocked Mouth Open 2.png Laughing Mouth Closed 2.png Impressed mouth open.png Impressed mouth closed.png Welp mouth closed.png Welp mouth open.png Gritted teeth mouth.png What mouth 2 closed.png What mouth 2 open.png Huh mouth closed.png Uh oh mouth 2.png Uh oh mouth.png Huh mouth 2.png Frightened mouth.png AkwardMouth 3 Open.png AkwardMouth 3.png Laughing Mouth 4.png Cool Mouth.png Mouth Evil F.png Mouth Evil L.png Boi Mouth.png|Legoboynj Mouth Символ 2.png Символ 3.png Символ 4.png Символ 4.png.png Tongue-sticking-out.png|Episode 25 Toungue sticking out Символ 6.png Символ 7.png Amazing mouth.png 3 Mouth.png 2heymouth.png Derpmouth.png Derrrrr mouth close.png Derrrrr mouth teeth.png BubbleBFB mouth.png Super Upset Mouth.png Really Scared Mouth 2.png Bad feeling mouth.png Boombox's mouth of disapproval.png Feel bad mouth closed.png OIR Mouth.png Overlapped Mouth Open.png Overlapped Mouth.png Uh oh mouth Open.png Uh oh mouth Open 2.png Super Angry Frown Open 2.png Steven_Universe_Frown_Open_BFDI.png New Laughing Mouth (FanMade).png Category:Assets